


everlasting cocksucker

by orphan_account



Series: vampire!Gerard frerard oneshots [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, frank gives him hickeys see @ my art for this, gerard the professional deep throater, honestly, this is so late im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard giggled, "You want me to make it an even better birthday, Frankie?" He said coyly, running his thumb in gentle circles on Frank's knuckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everlasting cocksucker

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably bad i apologize in advance and the title is a marilyn manson song and literalylt a fucken pun
> 
> picks up where life's no fun without a good scare left off read that first

 

_ _

_They listened to Misfits and Frank squished Gee's round bum a lot, making him squeak and giggle. Both Frank and Gerard himself thought he should wear them more often, if his butt was gonna get touched._

_Frank was kissing the back of Gee's neck and whispering; "Thank you for the best birthday, baby."_

Gerard giggled, "You want me to make it an even better birthday, Frankie?" He said coyly, running his thumb in gentle circles on Frank's knuckles. 

He felt Frank smirk against his neck, "Oh, and how could you do that?" Frank asked jokingly.

But Gerard wasn't joking. He rolled over so he could face Frank, his long hair shading his face when he lied down beside his boyfriend. He put a hand on Frank's hip, squeezing a bit and looking into Frank's big hazel eyes with his own shiny red ones, "Could we make  _maybe later_ , possibly  _right now_?"

This threw Frank off, he though for a second he was getting  _birthday sex,_ oh god, "...What?"

All Gerard did was slowly slide his hand from Frank's hip, down to slowly cup Frank's flaccid dick through the pyjama pants he was borrowing and licked his lips. Frank's memory from earlier that day must have clicked, " _Oh._ "

Gerard smirked, rolling his palm on Frank's crotch, feeling him twitch, " _Yeah._ "

Frank made a low noise in his throat, realizing that he  _was_ getting birthday sex, and felt the need to reciprocate of Gee was going to do  _that,_  "Only if I get to do this."

Frank rolled over on top of him as soon as Gee nodded in blind agreement, his thigh still between his legs. A pair of soft, pink lips met the side of Gerard's neck, progressing from soft kisses and licks to sucking and nipping when Frank found Gerard's sensitive spot. Frank was intent on giving hickeys, and lots of them. He wanted to mark him, and also just have fun watching Gerard get embarrassed if his  _brother,_ or worse,  _mother,_  saw them. Although, Frank thinks that Donna would just be glad to know her eldest son is finally getting laid again.

Frank continued to suck on Gee's neck, making him whimper and gasp and squirm. It all went straight to Frank's dick, feeling him writhe underneath his body. He could feel Gerard's hard on pressed against his thigh, and on a particularly hard suck on his skin, Gee moaned and bucked his hips. Frank rutted his own hips on Gerard's and squeezed Gee's bum again, digging his fingers into the skin there, momentarily surprised by the silky fabric there.

How did he fucking  _forget_  about the panties.

Gerard squealed and bounced his hips back up, trying to get more friction going on. Frank's mind was really preoccupied with the idea of Gerard's erection straining against the red, silky fabric of his panties, hidden just underneath his black sweater to keep going on with what he was doing.

Gerard stroked a hand down Frank's back, "Frankie? C'mon, I really wanna.  _Y'know,_ " he groaned when Frank pushed his hips down to the bed with his own, "Wanna get the show on the road..."

Frank was shaken out of thought at the goose bumps that went down his bare back in trail of Gerard's fingertips, " _Yeah,_ fuck yeah."

"Good."

Gerard shoved Frank over on to his back, straddling his hips and grinning down at him. Frank was taken off guard by the sudden switch, hands not really knowing where to go. He eventually settled on Gee's hips when he felt Gerard push his ass back on Frank's clothed, hard cock.

"Take your shirt off please, Frankie." Gerard said breathily. Frank reluctantly removed his hands from Gee's hips and went to grab the hem of his own shirt, wiggling it off awkwardly while lying down. He dropped it beside the bed when he did tug it off, then Gerard leaned down to kiss him sweetly, "Thank you."

He continued his little sweet, chilly kisses on Frank's cheek, his jaw, neck and collar bones. He toyed around on Frank's chest, kissing down the middle on his sternum, over the flame tattoo with  _Hope_  inked under it above Frank's left nipple, flicking his cold thumb over the right nipple while he kissed and licked and sucked at the left, then switched. Frank squeaked and panted all the way through, petting Gerard's fluffy black hair that was falling over his eyes as he treated Frank.

When Gee looked up, he scooted down Frank's hips to straddle more the top of his thighs, feeling Frank's hard dick rub on the bulge growing in his panties. He gasped at the contact. When he settled on Frank, he looked down at the big tent in Frank's pyjama pants. His mind was suddenly really taken over by the need to get that  _in his mouth._

Gerard continued to shuffle his way down Frank's body, sadly moving away from the contact on his own dick. He started kissing down Frank's cute bit of tummy, his dark happy trail, along his waistband, gently scraping his fangs over his faintly defined hip bones, loving the way Frank reacted with little whines and quiet panting.

Gerard was getting so into teasing Frank he barely heard him groan, "Come on, Gee... Shit,  _please,_ "

He definitely knew when Frank put a hand on top of his head and tried to push him down to face level with his crotch. He resisted, getting a firm grip on Frank's squishy tattooed hips and trailed his fangs down to his waistband, hooking them into the elastic and tugging them down.

"Oh fuck that's hot..." Frank said breathlessly, watching Gerard's gaze as he pulled his pants down with his  _teeth_.

Unfortunately, the mood was really broken when they got stuck halfway down Frank's ass, "Shit," Gerard muffled with the fabric between his teeth, giggling.

"So much for that," Frank laughed, lifting his ass after Gerard let go and slid the pyjamas down to at least mid thigh, humming at the loss of restraint on his hard cock.

Gerard smiled stupidly at the sight, sliding his hand up Frank's exposed thigh to wrap slowly around his boyfriend's cock. His hand was cold and Frank's dick is kind of  _hot_ , and the feeling was mutually strange for both of them.

And what Gerard  _hated_  right now is that he can  _smell_ Frank's sweet, hot blood pumping wildly.

He pushed that thought back, "You have a really nice cock," Gerard said out of the blue, "I mean, it's not like I've seen many but, it's like everything about your body is so  _beautiful,_ even your dick." he added awkwardly, slowly jacking said cock in his pale hand.

Frank seemed kind of confused, but smiled and laughed a bit, accepting it as a compliment.

Gerard leaned forward again, getting really up close to Frank's dick again, "Fuck yeah, can't wait to go down on you." He smiled, flashing his weird little teeth and fangs.

Frank smiled back, "Then why don't you?"

Gerard toned it down to a smirk, looking down and kissing Frank's tip, his hand still wrapped around him. It suddenly really freaked his senses the fuck out, because obviously there's a lot of fucking blood down where he is. He trailed his lips down Frank's shaft, delighted with the way he reacted to the contact. Gee thought it over for a second, trying to decipher whether it was still a good idea to have this particularly intimate part of Frank's body with a lot of  _blood_ running through it,  _in his mouth._ He pulled away and looked up at Frank.

"You trust me, Frankie?" Gerard asked nervously, figuring its best up for judgement by Frank.

Frank looked down at him, stroking a hand through Gee's long hair, "Yeah, I do."

Gerard nodded, more assuring himself.  _Control yourself,_ he thought to himself. He got up close with Frank's cock again, licking a thick stripe from base to tip.

_Control yourself,_ he thought as he swirled his tongue around the head.

_Control yourself,_  he thought as he wrapped his lips around his teeth and managed to retract his fangs halfway, then took the head in his mouth and sucked.

_Fucking control yourself,_ he thought as he slid his wet mouth down on Frank and moaned, able to almost  _taste_ Frank's blood, masked but still apparent.

The feeling and vibration put together from Gerard's mouth made Frank squirm a bit, letting out a shuddering moan with his head thrown back. He threaded a hand in Gerard's hair, tugging and pulling gently as he bobbed his head up and down.

"S-shit, oh fuck Gee, you're good at this," Frank moaned out, "You didn't-"

He got cut off when he hit the back of Gerard's throat effortlessly, he had just bounced his hips up and expected Gee to hold him down or something, not let him slip down his  _throat_  without hesitation. He didn't even choke at all, the  _fuck._

Gerard knew what happened, and smirked as much as he could, considering his position currently. He slid his mouth up again, glancing up at Frank, who met his eyes with a surprised expression and red cheeks. Gerard closed his eyes as he went down again, letting him slid down his throat again. Frank gasped and moaned when Gerard fucking  _swallowed_ around him.

When Gerard constricted his throat, he moaned like a whore at the sensation of blood flowing just under skin, tempting and sweet. His fangs almost shot out and went through his fucking lip, but  _fuck_ was it ever worth it.

He kept moaning and was unable to control it as he bobbed his head, partly pulled around by Frank's hand gripping his foreignly clean and fluffy hair. Frank was starting to feel strain in his muscles from holding back from moving his hips, and he desperately wanted to grip fistfuls of Gerard's hair and fuck his throat. And as if on cue, Gerard got what Frank was aching for and trailed his hands on Frank's hips then grabbing.

He dug the soft pads of his fingers into Frank's soft hipbones, pulling him up as he slid his mouth back down Frank's cock, meeting him halfway and encouraged him to move without a word. Frank let go and bucked in and out of Gerard's slippery mouth, yanking his head around by his hair. He could  _feel_  and  _hear_  Gerard moaning around his thick length, letting spit and precum dribble out his lips. He sucked harder on the head when Frank dragged him back up by the hair, and Frank moaned loudly, releasing some of the grip he had on Gee's hair.

" _Oh fuck,_ don't stop, don't stop I'm close," he groaned, petting Gerard's hair as he sucked and licked at Frank's tip, jacking his shaft that was slippery with his  _spit._

Gerard was really aware of how hard he was from this. The tease of smelling Frank's blood but restrained from getting at it had him leaking like a motherfucker, probably making a huge wet spot on the inside of his panties. He was aching for attention and really hoping Frank was going to finish soon so he could do something about his dick.

Gee sunk down on Frank again, jacking him fast from the base. He moved his free hand, which was still clamped on Frank's hip, down to play with Frank's balls. He looked up at Frank to see him with his head thrown back, chest rising and falling fast. He whined when Gerard hummed appreciatively.

"Gerard,  _Gee,_ I'm, I'm gonna cum,  _oh,_ "

And he tried to pull Gerard off, but Gerard just downed Frank to the back of his throat again, making him shout " _Gerard!_ " with a moan and a buck of his hips. Gee felt Frank shoot his load down his throat, the strange taste sliding down the back and lingering.

As soon as he was sure Frank was done, he pulled off and licked his lips, finally fully appreciating his lack of gag reflex. What else would he do with it anyways? His mother walked in on him at the wrong moment when he was testing it out, once with a spoon, a banana, and the TV remote.

Gerard moved himself so he was straddling one of Frank's thighs, grinding and rubbing himself on him. Frank was kind of incoherent, but when he felt Gerard humping his leg like a dog, he looked up at him. Gee had his head thrown back, the purpling hickeys Frank left on his neck really obvious on the pale skin. Gerard had his hands pressed down on Frank's hips, using that as an anchor to pull back and forth with. Frank pushed his hands up under Gee's sweater, gasping when he saw how turned on Gerard got from sucking him off. He would have let him at it sooner if he knew this would be the outcome,  _Jesus._

Frank cupped Gerard's throbbing cock through his panties, "All this for me, baby?"

" _Yeah_ , Frankie," he squeaked and moaned highly when Frank squeezed, "Fuckfuck _fuck,_ I'm close..."

Frank rolled his palm against Gee's bulge as he continued to hump his leg wildly and moan loudly until he arched his back and came, Frankie's name leaving his lips as a loud whine. He came all over the inside of his panties, starting to feel uncomfortable as he slumped.

"I feel gross now." Gerard giggled sleepily.

"We could get naked." Frank smirked.

Gerard sighed, amused and entertained by his boyfriend. He laid down and relaxed beside him, tugging off his underwear and wiping up with them, figuring that they're fucked anyways. He was completely naked except for his sweater, which he chewed on one of the floppy sleeves to satisfy the need.

Frank stripped right down, although he was already missing his shirt when they started. He pulled the blanket up over them, cuddling up close with his adorable little vampire. Gee gave him little kisses, giggling when Frank scrunched his nose up. They were all tangled up in each other when it went quiet, and Frank realized the music playing in the background.

"I can't believe you just sucked me off to the  _Misfits._ " Frank deadpans.

Gerard snorts, "Not any better than when you fucked me on my Star Wars sheets."

 

**Author's Note:**

> passes away
> 
> srry m8s for the long wait on this i have been super blocked since i published my last LM Frank fic,,
> 
> but ok i hope this isn't too shitty? ??


End file.
